Thomas Flagg 1621 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of Early American Colonist from England, Thomas Flagg (1621-1698). Research Notes Family Trees * Isaac Ball Immigrant Ancestors * Thomas Bigelow Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors A B * Ball, Isaac (1747-1809) - RHowe, SBigelow, MFlagg, TFlagg) - One of the original minuteman to serve at the Battle of Lexington in April 1775. * Ball, Lucy (1911-1989) - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, RHowe, SBigelow, MFlagg, TFlagg) - Famous TV Actress * Bigelow, Lawson R (1819-1863) - ( SBigelow, JBigelow, JBigelow, GBigelow, EFlagg, TFlagg) - Civil War Soldier that served with both the 85th NY Volunteers and 16th New York Heavy Artillery. Both units saw heavy action in North Carolina. * Bigelow, Hiram (1829-1916) - Mormon pioneer opened settlements in Utah and Arizona. (Bother of Lucy below). * Bigelow, Ivory, Lt (1741-1804) - ( GBigelow, JBigelow, MFlagg, THowe1) - - Minuteman and officer in the American Revolutionary War * Bigelow, John (1675-1769) - ( MFlagg, TFlagg1, grandson) - taken captive 1705 during Queen Anne's War and held in Canada where he built the first sawmill there before his release. * Bigelow, John, Capt (1715-1787) - ( JBigelow3, EFlagg, TFlagg) - part of 1757 British Expedition for failed relief effort Fort William Henry (French & Indian Wars) * Bigelow, Lucy (1830-1905) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, EFlagg, TFlagg) - devoted wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young. * Bigelow, Mary Jane (1827-1868) - wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young, sister of Lucy above. * Bigelow, Nahum - ( SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, EFlagg, TFlagg) - western pioneer who in 1845 had his rural ranch house attacked twice by anti-mormon mobs. * Bigelow, Simeon (1752-1837) - ( JBigelow4, JBigelow3, EFlagg, TFlagg) - veteran of American Revolutionary War. C * Cutler, Alpheus (1783-1864) ( ACutler, KCutler, BCutler, ABigelow, MFlagg, TFlagg) - Mormon pioneer and founder of breakaway Cutlerite Sect and Veteran of War of 1812. * Cutler, Knight (1755-1830) - (father of Alpheus) Veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Cutler, Clarrisa C (1824-1852) - (Daughter of Alpheus) - one of several cousins to marry LDS Pioneer, Heber C Kimball * Cutler, Emily T (1828-1852) - (Daughter of Alpheus) - one of several cousins to marry LDS Pioneer, Heber C Kimball F * Flagg, Gershom, Lt (1641-1690) - (Son of Thomas) - militia officer killed in battle with Indians on Lamprey River during King William's War. G * Garfield, James A, Pres (1831-1881) - ( AGarfield, TGarfield, SGarfield, TGarfield, MBigelow, MFlagg, TFlagg) - 20th U. S. President, Maj. General with Civil War service as a Col., professor. He was a U. S. Representative, President Elect, and Senator Elect at the same time (Nov. 4-8, 1880). Assassinated shortly after taking office. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, EFlagg, TFlagg) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. H * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JBigelow, MFlagg, TFlagg1) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. * Hulet, Sylvester (1800-1885) ( MLewis, FLewis, AFlagg, JFlagg, TFlagg1)- 2nd Lt in Mormon Battalion, first settler of Las Vegas in 1855. K * Kimball, Abraham A (1846-1889) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, BCutler, ABigelow, MFlagg, TFlagg) - Early Utah Pioneer, LDS Bishop and missionary to England. Kept extensive historical journals. M P * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, PNurse, SBall, MWesson, HFlagg, GFlagg2, GFlagg1, TFlagg) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. * Vincent Leonard Price (1911-1993) - ( VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, MFlagg, TFlagg) Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, and Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. Married first 1938 (div. 1948) actress Edith BARRETT (1907-1977), second 1949 (div. 1973) costume designer Mary GRANT (1917-2002), and third 1974 actress Coral BROWNE (1913-1991). This celebrity has two links to John Warren, The Immigrant 1585. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, PNurse, SBall, MWesson, HFlagg, GFlagg2, GFlagg1, TFlagg) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, HFlagg, GFlagg2, GFlagg1, TFlagg) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. War Veterans Veterans of World War II * Atkins Gerald A. (1919-1941): (BBAkins, EBeals, AJBeals, RBates, PBigelow, JBigelow6, JBigelow5, JBigelow4, MFlagg2, TFlagg1) - Sailor who died at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii - USS Arizona Memorial Category:Descendancy lists